beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot After Dunga and Wyatt's battle, Dr. B realizes he doesn't possess the skill necessary to control his Cyber Bit-Beast. This frustrates Gideon, so he commands Dr. B to seek out a suitable candidate for the job. Meanwhile, Kai seeks revenge on Team Psykick for what they did to Wyatt. Tyson is back home practicing his blading and quickly tires of it. The rest of the Bladebreakers (except Kai who isn't seen for the rest of the episode), including Hilary, keep on him to continue until he gets it right. But Tyson gets angry and walks out on the Bladebreakers. Max, Ray and Kenny soon follow suit and it seems that the Bladebreakers are finished. Then, Hilary comes up with an idea. She tells the guys to take a day off and invites them to an afternoon barbecue. At first, Tyson wants nothing to do with it, but finally he relents and joins in and they all become friends again. After lunch, the kids relax by the river while Grandpa fishes. Suddenly, he hooks a big one and gets dragged into the water. The Bladebreakers run to the rescue, however, a group of four Beybladers appear out of nowhere and they rescue Grandpa. After a brief conversation, the Bladebreakers realize these new kids are Bladers, so Tyson challenges their leader, Kane, to a Beybattle. After a fierce fight, it ends in a tie and the new kids leave. Tyson thinks he made a new friend, but as it turns out, Kane and his friends are the new members of Team Psykick. Major Events *The Bladebreakers meet Kane Yamashita, Salima, Goki, and Jim. *Kane, Salima, Goki, and Jim are revealed to be the new members of Team Psykick. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Kenny *Dizzi *Hilary Tachibana *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Doctor B *Gideon *Kane Yamashita (debut) *Salima (debut) *Goki (debut) *Jim (debut) *Wyatt Smithwright (Flashback) *Ryu Granger Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Dranzer V (Kai's) *Vortex Ape (Dunga's) *Generic Beyblade (Kane's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V) vs. Kane Yamashita (Generic Beyblade) = Draw Trivia *The part where Dunga came towards Mariam's lap crying was not shown. Gallery ThePsykicks01.png ThePsykicks02.png ThePsykicks03.png Tyson02.png Rei02.png Rei03.png Rei04.png Mariam scudi sacri.PNG Marium05.png Kane3.jpg Kane2.jpg KaneYamashita.png 180px-Kanebey.jpg Salima01.png Salima02.png Salima03.png Salima04.png Salima05.png Salima06.png tumblr_opg6l9R6f41w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opg7kfGGwS1w4q252o1_1280.png Smutnykai.jpg Smutnykaii.jpg Max-Tate-beyblade-34080512-500-374.png Jim01.png Jim02.png Goki01.png tumblr_opgc2v9LLF1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opga6aY9HZ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opga6aY9HZ1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_opgab6lQnG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opgab6lQnG1w4q252o2_1280.png 341768.jpg maxrei.jpg Kane06.png Kane01.png Kane02.png Kane03.png Kane04.png tumblr_n5zgo48zPQ1qjtl9bo5_1280.png ep17.jpg tumblr_p90xbb2RuZ1ruwkg1o2_540.jpg tumblr_p90xbb2RuZ1ruwkg1o3_540.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_959280.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1109080.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1134480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1141680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1146680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1154000.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1160960.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 17 hilary's bey b cue english dub_1165200.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series